<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don't have a lot to give (i'd give you everything) by Donkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970796">i don't have a lot to give (i'd give you everything)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey'>Donkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vana writes shitty mcyt fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by girl in red, M/M, No Beta, Pandora's Vault, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, dream isnt in prison :), the implication tag is there if u squint, unedited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream and sapnap attend a masquerade. no one is aware that dream is not in his cell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vana writes shitty mcyt fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don't have a lot to give (i'd give you everything)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>they entered the ballroom with long strides, their steps matching pace with the other's. their dress shoes, perfectly polished for tonight, tapped against the quartz floors, echoing around the room with a '<em>clack!</em>' sapnap and dream, dressed perfectly in matching tuxes, entered the room with masquerade masks on. sapnap bearing a tiger mask, dream in a matching wolf one, their silver rings glistening; their hands, never touching, sought each other out naturally, the two of them resulting in resting the hands in their pockets. </p>
<p>an odd thing, their relationship was; secret, impenetrable, even better than every former. they couldn't exactly tell their friends about it, with dream supposed to be in prison, and this masquerade was supposed to be a celebration of his imprisonment. dream thought it would be really fun — a challenge, if you will — to go to it, and sapnap couldn't say he disagreed. the idea of prancing around the newly found palace, dodging bullets and dancing in front of everyone he ruined... well, he couldn't say it wouldn't be the highlight of the year. </p>
<p>so when the two naturally drifted together for most of the mingling, every last person disguising their voice for anonymity, people just assumed it was one of the 'established' or 'secretly-in-love' couples. sapnap made a comment on how it was probably assumed they were velvet and ant, but dream offered up skeppy and bad. it would've been funny if it weren't for the fact that those were his parents, and all dream did was let out one of his wheezing laughs. sapnap got a little scared from that, knowing his laugh was recognizable, but the first song started playing loudly over it. sapnap could <em>hear </em>the smirk dream had plastered onto his face.</p>
<p>as 'heart of thorns' by maclaine diemer started playing softly throughout the recently-built ballroom, the two fell back in step with each other. they grabbed each other's hands, twisting, turning, burning, <em>feeling</em>, making a surprise entrance to the middle of the dance floor, weaving in between who they assumed to be george and quackity. the crowd, dressed in suits and a rare dress, seemed to stop as they saw them; their suits were obviously way too nice for the occasion, their tender hands drifting as if this was familiar, as if this was <em>known</em>. </p>
<p>a twirl, a dip, a tender kiss to the other's lips; a very obvious giggle from sapnap, a hand at the small of dream's back, a soft 'i love you' from one to the other. the dip that brought sapnap's back closer to the floor, dream's mask <em>just </em>hovering on top of his husband's, the hands holding each other carefully — the words from sapnap, ringing out in dream's head. </p>
<p>"i don't have a lot to give," his words came as soft whispers, lips close to the other's ears, <em>nearly touching</em>, "but i would give you everything, if i could." dream's heart clenched, his breath hitching. he wanted to see his husband's face so, <em>so </em>bad, wanted to give him a kiss in front of the entire smp, wanted to <em>admire</em> him in front of the entire smp. from sapnap's smirk alone, he could safely say he was thinking the exact same thing.</p>
<p>he pulled sapnap up, spinning him out, spinning him in. their breathing matched up, feeling their chests touch in an odd sort of magnetic pull. their height difference was far too big, dream having to lean down to respond close enough for only him to hear; "all my time is yours to spend, darling," then, after another spin, another waltz, he gave him more. "you're worth all my love, and i'll give you the moon and sun, if you'll let me." </p>
<p>and, with a daring smile, sapnap let him. thank god the palace was as big as it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspiration struck and now i'm here w this. enough kudos and maaaaybe i'll write a second ch, but my ass is kinda on the fence abt that :eye:</p>
<p>thank u for reading!! please please please comment &lt;3 it makes me feel so much better abt what i write and actively improves the time in which ill upload next LOL</p>
<p>my tumblr is technoblading if u want to drop a follow!!! i post mostly pos affirmations and mcyt content :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>